legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan priests
Sarafan Priests " Now that he knows Kain is after the Bishop, Marcus will try to reach him first. Before chasing after him, you'll have to eliminate two Sarafan Priests who fell under Marcus' mind control." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 32-33.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 "You'll encounter a Sarafan Priest under Marcus' control. Your vampire foe must be nearby." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 "More crypts and tombs litter the landscape, along with three or four Sarafan Priests. The fog can hide your presence if you activate Mist and hide in it, but you are better off just bringing the fight to them. When they've all been taken care of, enter the open crypt." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 "Eventually, Marcus uses his mind power to call two Sarafan Priests to come and silence the bells. Once control is returned to you, head past the altar and take a right turn up the stairs to the second level of the cathedral." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0, also known as Priests "Marcus will call more Sarafan Priests to aid him. They are armed with crossbows and will launch flaming arrows in your direction. Although Marcus is your intended target, you can't ignore the Priests either. They can wound and kill you from a distance.//Get in close to the Priests to fight them. They are the only source of health to be found during the battle with Marcus, so keep your Blood Bar filled by feasting upon their blood." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0or Clergymen ~Kain comes to a closed gate with a crank. Beyond the gate stands a vampire in an alleyway, with the corpses of two clergymen at his feet. This is Marcus.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ~Marcus summons several clergymen to fight Kain for him by controlling their minds as he turns and runs.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ~After dealing enough damage to Marcus, he summons mind-controlled clergymen for reinforcements while trying to avoid Kain, himself.~//'Marcus:' "You think you can catch me? Destroy Kain now, my puppets. Sheep, do my bidding. Rid me of this pest." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., were an Enemy class encountered by Kain in ''Blood Omen 2'' , they were seen exclusively in Chapter 4: the Upper City . Sarafan Priests were Human clergymen controlled by Marcus using the Dark Gift Charm Marcus: "No, Kain. Once more you underestimate me. The Dark Gifts manifest differently in each of us. Over the years during your absence, my powers have increased enormously. I now have the power to charm all living things, to subjugate their minds and make them do my bidding. You will kneel to me, Kain, and the Sarafan Lord will be pleased with my new slave. Now – obey me!"(Marcus uses Charm on Kain. Energies swirl around Kain for a moment, but are repelled back at Marcus.)Marcus: "What? Impossible!"//'Kain:' "What manner of creatures have you been practicing on? Dull mortal fools with their minds full of commerce and dung? My mind is far too strong for your powers."//'Marcus:' "No matter. My mental power still allowed me to read your thoughts. You seek the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has some information that you require."//'Kain:' "Clever trick." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., which manifested as a bright pink/white glow surrounding their heads. The priests confronted Kain at Marcus' command ~Marcus summons several clergymen to fight Kain for him by controlling their minds as he turns and runs.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.and their presence could be used as an indicator of Marcus' proximity "You'll encounter a Sarafan Priest under Marcus' control. Your vampire foe must be nearby." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. The Priests wore white attire with a blue trim and blue hood and were armed with a Scepter in the shape of the Sarafan Order symbol, though some priests seen later in the chapter and in Marcus' Boss battle are also armed with crossbows. The Priests were first encountered shortly after Kain entered the Upper City when a meeting with Marcus led to a chase to between the two vampires to reach the Bishop of Meridian . At the onset of the chase, Marcus summoned the charmed priests ~Marcus summons several clergymen to fight Kain for him by controlling their minds as he turns and runs.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. to impede Kain's progress through a series of underground chambers near Meridian Cathedral before he fled to the Bishop's Manor Puzzle: The Cistern Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 32-33.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. When Kain returned to the cathedral at the end of the chapter, he was again confronted by the charmed priests in the graveyard area "More crypts and tombs litter the landscape, along with three or four Sarafan Priests. The fog can hide your presence if you activate Mist and hide in it, but you are better off just bringing the fight to them. When they've all been taken care of, enter the open crypt." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. Their last appearance would be in Marcus' Boss Battle inside the cathedral itself, where Marcus summoned them on several occasions to assist in his fight with Kain, with Marcus initially calling upon them at the end of the first phase of the fight to cut the cathedral's bell rope (preventing Kain from ringing the bells and stunning Marcus) "Eventually, Marcus uses his mind power to call two Sarafan Priests to come and silence the bells. Once control is returned to you, head past the altar and take a right turn up the stairs to the second level of the cathedral." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. In the second and third phases of the battle Marcus summoned Sarafan Priests to directly battle Kain on the upper balcony level of the cathedral ~After dealing enough damage to Marcus, he summons mind-controlled clergymen for reinforcements while trying to avoid Kain, himself.~//'Marcus:' "You think you can catch me? Destroy Kain now, my puppets. Sheep, do my bidding. Rid me of this pest." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and in addition to their usual Scepter, they were also armed with a crossbow from which they shot dangerous fire arrows "Marcus will call more Sarafan Priests to aid him. They are armed with crossbows and will launch flaming arrows in your direction. Although Marcus is your intended target, you can't ignore the Priests either. They can wound and kill you from a distance.//Get in close to the Priests to fight them. They are the only source of health to be found during the battle with Marcus, so keep your Blood Bar filled by feasting upon their blood." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Notes *Sarafan Priests are only seen in Chapter 4: the Upper City. Within that chapter they are only seen at the very beginning and end of the chapter; they are close to Meridian Cathedral on both occasions *When Marcus initially confronts Kain, the corpses of two priests are visible on the ground behind Marcus and can be fed on shortly after ~Kain comes to a closed gate with a crank. Beyond the gate stands a vampire in an alleyway, with the corpses of two clergymen at his feet. This is Marcus.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. *Since all of the clergyman seen in the Upper City are under Marcus' control, it is not known conclusively known where their allegiance lies, but the possession of the Sarafan Symbol Scepter may suggest it lies with the Sarafan Order . *The priests encountered in Marcus' boss battle can be fed from but do not drop either of their weapons (crossbows cannot be picked up anyway). *Debug information labels the Priests as "Prst". Marcus himself refers them as "sheep" and "puppets" ~After dealing enough damage to Marcus, he summons mind-controlled clergymen for reinforcements while trying to avoid Kain, himself.~//'Marcus:' "You think you can catch me? Destroy Kain now, my puppets. Sheep, do my bidding. Rid me of this pest." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. References Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Blood Omen 2 Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2